Duck duck you?
by crankyXwhenXprovoked
Summary: Pony goes to a party and kisses someone in a duck costume, who is behind that mask?


Sighing again for the what seemed like millionth time that night, Pony adjusted the mask that was over his eyes. Soda said it made him look handsome along with the rest of the "Zorro" costume that he had gotten him into. He didn't really even want to be at the costume party, but Darry had near bullied him into it. It was just a party that was going to be the non-Soc people at the school, all grades. Sure, people were talking to him and all but he didn't really want to be there, he wanted to be home with his books.

One of the weirder parts of the whole night was the person in a duck costume that really wasn't talking to anyone. The whole point of the masks and all was to make things more surprising and mysterious.

Soon enough there was talk of some party games and spin the bottle soon became seven minutes in heaven. Pony wasn't really sure about it, but he was not going to punk out and really turn into an outcast. He nearly did however when he was chosen to go into the closet with the person in the duck costume.

"Who exactly are you?" Pony asked, when they were pushed into the dark closet.

"Shhhh," Was heard from the person and soon a pair of lips found his.

Pony gasped lightly as he felt the small scruff of facial hair and a pair of strong hands found his waist. He tried to fight slightly until a tongue pressed into his mouth and he lost all coherent thought. Pressing back against the male, he wrapped his arms around his neck and started kissing back. The seven minutes passed in nearly a flash and Pony jumped when there was a knock on the door. Before the door was opened the person had pulled back and put their mask back on. When the door was opened the duck moved out first, followed by a slightly blushing Ponyboy.

Another couple went in after they had left and Pony went and grabbed a glass of punch to cool off. When that didn't work how he had planned he made his way out on the empty back porch. The cool air that was blowing felt like heaven on his heated skin. Jumping lightly again, he looked behind him as the door opened and closed and the person in the duck costume stepped out.

"Why are you following me?"

A shrug was all he got in response as the guy came and stood against the railing next to him.

"Don't give me that, I want to know and who you are for that matter,"

"I was asked to," The person said in a real quiet voice.

"What?"

A sigh escaped him and the mask was slipped off his face, making Pony gasp.

"Steve?"

"Yea, ok Darry wanted you to come here but then started thinking about it and wanted to make sure you made good decisions if there was alcohol around,"

"Well there isn't and I would have anyway,"

"And that's what I'll tell him,"

"You gonna tell him you kissed me?" Pony asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Steve paled and looked away from the younger greaser, turning the mask over in his hands. "I didn't really want you to find out it was me,"

"Then why did you come out here?"

"I'm not going to lie Pony," He looked back at the male. "I'm a queer ok, that's one of the things me and my dad fight about the most and I really liked kissing you, I can't exactly say it hadn't crossed my mind before,"

"Then why are you such an ass to me all the time?"

"Because I couldn't stand to see you smile at me,"

"What?" Ponyboy looked confused.

Steve sighed again and ran his hand down his face.

"When someone is nice to you, you smile at them. It's this big happy grin and when it's directed at others it makes me want to kiss you, what do you think would happen if it was directly directed at me?"

"I see," Pony said, scratching the back of his neck.

"So I'll tell Darry that you made good choices tonight and he'll be happy,"

"But that's a lie,"

"What is?" Steve looked confused.

"Kissing you was a very bad choice,"

"Oh," Steve frowned a little.

"And Darry yells at me all the time for not using my head,"

"I know,"

"So," Pony stepped closer and put his arms around Steve's neck. "Lets give him another reason to yell at me for not using my head,"

Leaning up, he pressed his lips solidly to Steve's pulling the older male close to him. Steve gasped a little but couldn't help but wrap his arms back around Pony's thin waist and kiss him deeply. They stayed wrapped in each other until they were both out of breath and then they parted.

"This is a very bad place to do this," Steve mumbled.

"Then come over to my house tomorrow around noon, Soda will be off to work and Darry is going off roading and leaving at the same time,"

"Are you sure?"

Pony smirked a little and smiled up at Steve making him shiver slightly. "I'm positive,"

"Ok,"

The younger greaser smiled more and kissed Steve once more, before breaking their embrace.

"Well I have a party to go to and you have a problem to take care of,"

Steve looked down and groaned. "Fuck a duck,"

"I plan to at some point,"

~*~*~*~Authors Note~*~*~*~

Well this was random.

BUT at one point, my love Spicygurl had said I could pair Pony with anybody, even a duck, but not to lol

EDIT: Oops, she said STEVE with a duck... Oh well it's still a duck lolol

Well Challenge accepted, I paired him with a duck lol well a duck that turned into Steve lololol

S. E. Hinton owns the boys.


End file.
